Dedication through Light and Darkness
by arrancarkuriboh
Summary: During the selection of the Tri-wizard Champions, Harry touches the Goblet of Fire, causing it to react strangely. H/HR to start. This may become Harry/Harem later. Super!(Not Godlike) Harry. Gray!Harry, Gray!Hermione. Rated M for lemons (later) and language.
1. Bringer of the New Age

**AN: Hey everyone! arrancarkuriboh here! This is the story that was chosen to be written first in the poll I had up. This will be Harry/Hermione to start, but I might add others to make it Harry/Harem. Also, I've decided to try a new style of writing for this fic. If you like it, let me know! Some concepts and characters will be borrowed from other series.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bringer of the New Age

"Harry Potter!" Albus Dumbledore announces in a clear voice. Harry freezes.

'_Why me?'_ he asks himself.

"Harry, just go up there. See if you can't get out of this," Hermione encourages him. Too shocked to respond, he nods.

As he walks up to the aged Headmaster, he is handed the slip of parchment with his name on it, and instructed to walk into the Trophy Room. Harry nods dumbly as he approaches the unlit Goblet of Fire. As he walks past it, he brushes his right hand against the ancient artifact. Unexpectedly, the Goblet re-lights itself in a fiery blaze of colors. Feeling the heat, Harry looks up at the flame. The students, teachers, and Ministry officials simply observe as the flames of the Goblet engulf Harry in a fiery maelstrom, too mystified to act.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Harry thinks to himself as the Great Hall disappears.

* * *

As Harry regaines his vision, he finds himself looking at a slew of cryptic images. The Goblet of Fire. A strange man lighting the Goblet of Fire. A large group of people in what looked to be the Great Hall. Two men wielding large staffs dueling in great shows of magic. A man with deep red eyes, golden hair and golden armor summoning chains to capture a giant bull. A woman with golden hair and green eyes like his drawing a sword out of a rock. A man wearing an upside down pyramid around his neck surrounded by 5 others battling a giant mass of darkness. These images loop in an infinite circle.

'_Do you desire power?'_ a voice asks.

"Wh-Who are you?" Harry calls out in fear. The voice chuckles.

'_I am a being of times long past. I am the one who chooses the bringer of the next age. I am the impartial judge,'_ the voice replies.

"Are you the Goblet?" Harry asks.

'_You are correct, young one. I am the inner spirit of what you call the Goblet of Fire. My name is Fi,'_ the voice replies.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" Harry asks, still wary of Fi.

'_I was created thousands of years ago by an ancient race of peoples lost to history. At the end of each age I have chosen a single person to lead the world into the next era. The first was King Gilgamesh of Uruk. The second was Altria Pendragon. You know her as King Arthur of Camelot. The third was a charming man by the name of Godric Gryffindor,'_ Fi explains.

"Wait…so you're picking me next? I have to compete with the likes of King Arthur and Godric Gryffindor? Why me? I'm just…well, I'm just Harry!" the boy asks in disbelief. Fi chuckles.

'_Of this era, you are the one suited for this task. From all the people in this world, I have chosen you, Harry Potter. You are the one suited to lead this world out of the darkness and into a new era of light. If your name were not entered, I would have chosen you regardless, not for this Triwizard Tournament, but as my Champion. This tournament was originally created by wizardkind as a means to determine my chosen Champion. They were foolish! Forcing young children to compete in such dangerous ordeals! No, they cannot do my job for me. It is my job and my job alone,'_ Fi continues.

"So…you pretty much want me to kill Voldemort," Harry concludes.

'_Destroying the evil that calls itself Voldemort is simply the first step, young one. Your task is to lead the world into a new age, both Magical and non-Magical. Now, let me ask you again. Do you desire power?'_ Fi asks.

Harry ponders her offer. _'If I take up Fi's offer, I'll be able to protect my friends, and not get myself killed. That sounds like a good idea actually.'_

"Fi, I accept your offer," Harry finally decides.

'_Good. Now, my chosen Champion, go!'_ Fi's voice commands, echoing as her form fades out.

The Hall is silent. No one moves. Everyone observes the cocoon of flame surrounding Harry Potter, wondering what will happen next. As they wait for something to happen, the cocoon finally breaks. As the audience watches, the flames of the Goblet enter his eyes, his mouth, his scar, and his heart. Harry screams in pain as the Goblet gives him power. A second scream, ethereal in nature, emerges from Harry's scar as a ghostly form dissipates. As Harry's screaming form convulses, his body stretches and squeezes, changing his body into its ideal form. His legs, arms, and torso elongate, increasing his height. His arms and legs grow and tighten into prominent muscles. His short, messy hair grows down to the middle of his back, spiking every which way. As the last of the flame is absorbed, Harry's screaming stops, and he collapses in a dead faint.

* * *

Harry's eyes flutter open. _'Ugh…where am I? The Hospital Wing?'_ he asks himself as he sits up in the bed. _'And where are my glasses?_' he muses. He notices a weight on his right side. Turning, he sees the sleeping form of his female friend, Hermione Granger.

"Mr. Potter! You're awake!" he hears the matron, Madam Pomphrey exclaim.

"Ugh….what happened to me? Last thing I remember, I was in the Great Hall…" Harry asks her.

"You don't remember Mr. Potter?" she asks in surprise. He shakes his head. "Well, I don't know the best way to explain this, but uh…just look in this mirror," she explains, handing him a small mirror and walking off. He holds the mirror up to his face, immediately proceeding to drop it in his lap in surprise.

'_What…what the hell happened to me! My scar is almost gone! My hair is much longer! And I don't need my glasses to see clearly!'_ Harry muses in shock. _'All I remember of last night is the name Fi…Fi…now I remember!'_

"Hnnn….," Harry hears. Suddenly remembering the sleeping person on his lap, he observes as her head lifts up off his lap. She looks at him, her eyes half-closed. She suddenly snaps her eyes open, fully alert, and jumps him in a hug, sobbing all the while. "Harry…I was…so worried…what….what happened?"

"Calm down Hermione," he says softly.

'_I really am no good with crying girls, am I?'_ he muses, rubbing her head and running his hand through her bushy locks.

"I'm fine, Hermione. I'll tell you and Ron once I get out of here," Harry reassures her.

"That's…that's not going to work, Harry," she tells him, drying her tears. "Ron, well, um…after your name came out, he, um, said that 'bloody half-blood Harry Potter gets everything,' and…and…" she trails off.

"And what, Hermione?" Harry asks her.

"And…he…called me…a…" she trails off again.

"A Mudblood?" Harry snaps darkly. She nods, tearing up again.

"Well then Hermione, why don't we show him what we can really do? Why don't we make him pay?" Harry asks, chuckling darkly.

"Harry, we can't do that!" Hermione exclaims.

"Of course we can. There's just a couple of things I need to do first. We need to head to Gringotts, and then we need to figure out what powers I got from Fi," Harry explains.

"Fi?" she asks in confusion.

"The spirit of the Goblet of Fire. When I touched it, I spoke with her in a mindscape, where she gave me all kinds of powers, because I'm her chosen Champion, or something like that," Harry explains.

"Alright then. I agree, we need to investigate. But how will we get to Diagon Alley without anyone knowing?" Hermione asks him. Harry is suddenly struck with an idea.

"I want to try something Hermione. Grab on," he commands. She gently hugs him.

"Harry, what about your clothes?" she asks. He looks down at himself, blushing.

"I don't have any clothes here, and it'll be harder to get to Gringotts if I get some from my dorm," Harry muses.

"Harry, what about Dobby?" Hermione suggests. Harry perks up. As Harry is about to speak, a loud POP is heard.

"Harry Potter's Grangy calls Dobby?" Dobby asks in his usual vernacular. "Oh, and Harry Potter sir! I did not see you!"

"Hey Dobby," Harry greets. "Can you get me a change of clothes from my trunk?"

"Of course, Harry Potter sir. Just a moment," Dobby replies, snapping his fingers. The two students see a pile of clothes appear.

"Here are your clothes, Harry Potter sir," Dobby informs him. He nods, and then Dobby disappears with an audible POP.

"I-I'll just get changed, Hermione. One sec," Harry tells her, blushing. She nods in acknowledgement. Ducking under the covers, he quickly pulls off his hospital gown and changes into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve semi-casual shirt. As he jumps out of the bed and slips on his shoes, he grabs his wand and bookbag. "Here we go Hermione, to Diagon Alley!" he yells. Acting on a strange, unexplainable instinct, he pictures Ollivanders' in his mind, and the two students are surrounded by a fiery blaze as they disappear with a bright flash.

* * *

As the two arrive, a fiery blaze once again blasts out, blinding the others in the alley. "Hey, that actually worked," Harry muses.

"This is no time for that Harry, come on!" Hermione snaps, dragging him along through the doors of Gringotts.

"Wait Hermione," Harry says softly. She stops.

"What?" she asks.

"Dobby," Harry calls again.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir?" the excited elf asks, appearing with a POP.

"Can you get me my vault key?" Harry asks. Dobby nods and disappears. A few moments later, he POPs in again, key in hand.

"Here is your key, Harry Potter sir," he announces.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry tells him as he POPs away. Harry gently leads Hermione up to one of the desks, where a goblin is reading through a small stack of papers.

"Hello. I'd like to speak with the Potter account manager please," Harry announces. The goblin looks up, staring Harry in the eyes.

"I will need a sample of blood to prove that you are in fact Harry James Potter," the goblin commands, handing Harry a knife. Harry makes a small slit on his finger, watching as blood drips into the bowl and disappears. The cut heals by itself as Harry returns the knife to the teller.

"Now that we have established that you are in fact Harry Potter, I will fetch the Potter Account Manager. Who is the girl with you?" the goblin asks.

"She is Hermione Jean Granger, my close friend and one of the few people I trust implicitly," he replies. The goblin turns behind him and shouts in Gobbledygook, the language of Goblins.

'_He trusts me implicitly? I didn't think I was worth that much to Harry,'_ Hermione muses.

Harry and Hermione follow the Potter Account Manager, a goblin named Goldclaw, into an ornate office. "Sit," Goldclaw commands, gesturing to two chairs. Once the three are seated, Golclaw speaks again. "It is good to finally meet you, Mr. Potter. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Is there a way I can take control of my life, considering I am the last of the Potters?" Harry asks. Goldclaw grins.

"It is a good thing you ask, Mr. Potter. As a matter of fact, there are special privileges given to the last member of any house to allow for the house to be restored, like the ability to be emancipated early, and the ability to take multiple wives," Goldclaw explains. Harry pauses.

"Are there any rules I have to follow if I'm emancipated early?" Harry finally asks.

"If you're emancipated early, you get all the rights of a full adult. The only thing you cannot do is adopt children, unless you get married early. Only married couples can adopt. Other than that, you will become Lord Potter, with all the rights of a Lord, including a Wizengamot seat, full access to all Potter accounts here at Gringotts, the ability to declare blood feuds, alliances, and fealty, and the ability to bring in members of your house or cast people out of your house," Goldclaw explains.

"What do you mean, bring people into your house?" Harry asks.

"Excellent question Mr. Potter. You can adopt people, giving them the name of Potter and adding them to the House as full members. You can also make people protectorates of House Potter. This allows them to keep their names, but with all the perks and rights of a full member. The only thing is that protectorates cannot be named Heir or Head of House, unless a full member marries them," Goldclaw explains.

"Alright Goldclaw, I'll go ahead with the early emancipation," Harry informs him. Goldclaw nods, pulling out a small box.

"This is the Potter Family Ring," he explains. Reaching for the ring, Harry takes the ring out of the box and places it on his left ring finger. It resizes to fit his finger.

"Now then Lord Potter, I can see that you have been chosen as the bringer of the next era," Goldclaw begins. Harry nods. "We have been waiting a long time for the Goblet to choose. We will do everything in our power to assist the chosen Champion."

Harry nods in shock. "What powers do I even have?" he asks Goldclaw.

"Different powers are given to each of the Champions, so we cannot tell you exactly. We can, however, assist you in discovering your powers. Thousands of years ago, the creators of the Impartial Judge gave us a potion that will accurately determine the abilities given to a new Champion. Place your blood within this vial of potion. Drink it. It will help you determine the extent of your new abilities," Goldclaw explains, pulling a vial of potion, and a knife out of his desk, and placing it in front of Harry. As he drinks the potion, Harry's mind is filled with a torrent of new information about his various powers, and how to use them on a basic level.

'_Alright. So this potion told me what my powers are, and how to use them. To master them, I have to train myself in using them. Sounds like a plan,'_ Harry concludes.

"Thanks for the help Goldclaw," Harry says finally.

"The Goblin Nation is happy to help the Bringer of the Next Age, Lord Potter. Now, before you leave, you have one more task," Goldclaw explains.

"Which is?" Harry asks in confusion.

"You must dedicate yourself to your goal through three Trials. These Trials will test you to your limits, and you must prove that you are worthy of your new powers. Travel to Stonehenge, Lord Potter. There your ordeal begins. I say an ordeal because it will be unlike anything you have every faced before. Regardless, you must face the Trials and clear them, in order to show your dedication; your Dedication through Light and Darkness."

* * *

**AN: So that's the chapter! I wanted to try third person narration for this fic, so I just decided to go with it. No flames please. I know the whole 'emancipated minor and multiple wives' thing is clichéd, as is the whole 'abilities revealed at Gringotts' thing, but unlike other fics, Harry still has to learn to really use his abilities. He knows how to use them on a basic level, but not enough for full combat like he will need for the journey ahead.**

**On another note, I am working on Chapter 1 of High School DxD: The Saiyan of the Cell Games, and Chapter 5 of Black Moon, Silver Ice. Those will be updated next. I promise.**

**Well then, until next time!**


	2. The Three Trials

**AN: So here's Chapter 2 of Dedication through Light and Darkness! I know I promised Black Moon, Silver Ice, but I currently have writer's block as far as that fic is concerned. It's kind of bad when it's been so long I have to re-read my own fic to update it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Three Trials

Harry and Hermione walk out of Goldclaw's office filled with uncertainty at what the Trials entail. Gently placing his arm around Hermione's back, Harry focuses on the familiar rock formation of Stonehenge. With a flash of flame, the pair disappears from the goblin bank and appears at the monument. Walking up to the monument, Harry sees an inscription on one of the stones.

_**To the Bringer**_

_**The Trials thou must Face**_

_**Be Hidden by the Altar**_

Harry gets up and walks around the monument. He sees the remains of an outer ring of stone surrounding a group of stones in a U formation. He walks over to the bottom of the U to see another inscription.

_**Here lies the Altar**_

_**Flanked by the light of life**_

_**In ignorance the journey ends**_

_**With knowledge the journey begins**_

Harry ponders the second riddle. _'Flanked by the light of life...'_ Harry thinks to himself. He sees two strange objects, one on either side of the archway in front of him. _'Light…life…knowledge…Oh I don't know, I'm no good at riddles,'_ Harry concludes.

"Hermione!" Harry calls. She walks over to him hurriedly.

"What is it Harry?" she asks.

"Can you help me with this riddle?" he asks her. She reads the second inscription. After a brief bit of thinking, she begins to speak.

"Harry, from what I know of ancient analogies, typically anything having to do with light, life, and knowledge typically refers to fire," she explains to him. He nods in understanding.

"So I just have to light these things on fire?" Harry asks her.

"I-I think so," she responds, uncertainty filling her voice. Harry places his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever happens Hermione, it'll be OK. Just trust me. Alright?" Harry asks. She nods nervously. Focusing on his new powers, Harry lights the tips of his index fingers on fire. He places one finger in each torch, and watches the area fill with light as the torches light in a blaze of flame. Harry pulls his hands back, fingers extinguished. Suddenly, the two hear a deep, earthly rumbling. Jumping back in surprise, the two watch as the ground in front of the altar sinks down to reveal a set of giant, ornate iron doors.

Harry looks back nervously at Hermione. Seeing her nod, he walks uncertainly towards the iron doors. Pulling them open, he slowly walks through, looking back at Hermione until the doors close behind him with an audible THUD.

"So this is the next one chosen by the Judge. Hmph. He is mistaken if he thinks he can compare to the likes of me. Even the other two were better than he seems to be," Harry hears a voice muse mockingly.

Turning around, Harry sees a man with red eyes and bright, golden hair wearing golden armor and earrings. His very presence screams the word power in big capital letters.

"Who are you?" Harry asks, wary of the man's presence.

"You do not recognize me? The mongrels must have forgotten about me after my death. It has been many millennia since I last existed in mortal form after all. Well whatever. Behold, my successor, the king of kings. The Hero of Heroes. The One True King; the King that once ruled all. I am Gilgamesh of Uruk, King of Heroes. Be glad that the Fates have deemed you worthy enough to gaze upon my form," he says, smirking arrogantly.

Harry's eyes grow wide in surprise. "Gilgamesh? I read about you in Muggle History class! Honestly, I imagined you looking very different," Harry exclaims. Gilgamesh's eyes narrow.

"So you do know of me, boy? That's slightly better. Even if the image of my form is not known, at least my name is eternal. As it should be," he says arrogantly.

"Are you the one administering the three trials?" Harry asks nervously.

Gilgamesh chuckles. "A valid assumption, boy, but no. My spirit was brought here to administer the first of the Trials. This Trial is a Trial of Loyalty. Prepare yourself, BOY!" he yells. The air ripples behind him as a golden light shines from behind him.

'_A fight already? I don't even know what the hell I'm doing yet!'_ Harry thinks to himself. Harry sees swords emerge from the ripples and fly towards him at a tremendous speed. Barely dodging, Harry draws his wand as he runs towards the Golden King. Dodging swords as they approach him, he continues blindly charging towards the King of Heroes. Before the next barrage can fire, Harry draws his arm back.

'_My hand alone won't do anything to him. Maybe I should add fire!'_ Harry muses. As if in response, his fist flares with a bright red flame.

"TAKE THIS!" Harry yells as his flaming fist connects with the King's face. Gilgamesh staggers back, his cheek sporting a small burn. _'I punched him as hard as I could and that's all the damage he takes? How strong is this guy?'_ Harry muses.

"Interesting…you are one of few mortals to ever land a blow on me. For that you have earned just a little of my respect. Now, come at me again!" Gilgamesh yells, firing a barrage of swords at Harry. Dodging again, Harry begins to think of a new plan.

'_Is there some way to sneak up behind him?'_ Harry thinks to himself, constantly dodging a relentless barrage of ancient treasures. An idea suddenly strikes him. Focusing on another of his abilities, he suddenly disappears in a bright flash of fire.

Without warning, Harry appears behind the Golden King, a flaming fist once again prepared. But as his fist is about to connect, Harry stops.

"What's wrong Harry?" the King asks with Hermione's voice.

"I…I can't. I just can't hurt her. Even though I know she's not here…and that it's not really her, I…can't hurt my one best friend. I surrender," Harry explains, raising both arms up. Hermione's form blurs; Gilgamesh stands in her place.

"You pass, Harry Potter," the King announces.

"Huh?" Harry asks in confusion, his eyes blinking in disbelief.

"I said, you pass. The first trial. It was never about winning. No mortal will ever defeat me. That being said, you faced an opponent you could not hope to defeat with all your might. Your determination has earned my respect. More than that though, you stopped when I assumed the form of your friend. Even if your friend was your enemy, you would let her defeat you. This shows loyalty greater than even mine. I was forced to kill my only friend, Enkidu, when the gods caused his descent into madness. I still regret that action to this day. Now go, young hero. Go to the next trial. And for earning my respect, you may take this as your reward. The key to the Gate of Babylon," he explains, handing Harry a golden key. Harry nervously reaches out and takes the strange object from the King's hands. As the King's spirit disappears, the key glows, filling Harry's head with new knowledge of how to use the Gate's powers on a basic level, and of the objects contained within the Gate.

'_Well that was interesting,'_ Harry muses as the room is filled with torchlight. On the other end of the room, Harry sees another set of ornate iron doors. Walking towards the doors, he pulls them open and walks through. Once again, they seal behind him with a THUD.

"So you passed the first trial, young Champion?" a stern, female voice asks. Harry sees a petite teenage girl with deep green eyes like his, with golden hair, wearing a dark blue dress, with armor above it.

"I am here to administer the second trial, a Trial to test your Honor," she explains. Harry nods in understanding. "Do you have any questions before I explain the trial?" she asks.

"Who are you really? I mean the last one was Gilgamesh, so…" Harry trails off. She chuckles.

"Ah I see. You're right, it is rude of me to not introduce myself. I am known as the Once and Future King, the King of Knights. I am…"

"King Arthur?" Harry asks excitedly, interrupting her. She blinks in surprise.

"Ehem. Yes, I am King Arthur, as I was about to say before you interrupted me," she concludes, her eyes narrowing. Harry throws his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry! I guess I just got excited because as a kid, the stories about you and your knights were some of my favorites. Eheheh…" Harry explains, his left hand rubbing the back of his head as he chuckles sheepishly.

"That is alright, young Champion. No harm done," she says, smiling gently. Harry suddenly realizes something.

"Wait…King Arthur's a GIRL?" Harry exclaims in surprise. Her eyes narrow.

"Yes, I am a girl. Yes, I am King Arthur, Altria Pendragon. What of it?" she asks.

"Well, it's just that…I didn't expect it. I was kind of surprised is all. I didn't mean to offend you, if I did in any way by mistake. Boy, historians screwed up big time, didn't they?" Harry replies, chuckling sheepishly. The King's face softens.

"It is alright. You are forgiven. I accept your apology. You had no way of knowing, considering my true gender was never recorded in writing. Only my parents, my caretakers, Merlin, Guinevere, Lancelot, and my sister Morgan knew of my true gender. Not even my other knights knew I was female," she explains.

Harry nods in understanding. "I understand your reasons, and honestly, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me whether you're a boy or a girl. Honestly, you're cool either way. I mean, you're King Arthur! Everyone in Britain dreams of meeting you! I should consider myself lucky!" Harry explains, grinning.

The King smiles in response. "Let us begin the Trial of Honor. The Trial is simple; since you have read about me, you should be able to figure it out," she explains, snapping her fingers. Torches blaze on command, filling the room with light. In the center of the room rests a rock with a sword sticking out of it.

'_The Sword in the Stone? That's my Trial? COOL!'_ Harry squeals mentally. Grinning, he runs up to the stone and grasps the hilt. He slowly pulls the sword towards him. It refuses to budge. Harry increases the force. Suddenly, the resistance disappears; the sword flies out of the stone, surprising Harry, causing him to fall backwards.

"It would seem that you have passed my trial, Harry Potter," Altria says, smiling gently. Harry hands her the sword, Caliburn. She takes it as it disappears. "Drawing that sword tells me that if you were to live in my time, you would be just as worthy as I to be King of Britain, which speaks volumes about your honor. As my reward to you, I give you the birthright of all those who are named King: the Sword of Promised Victory, along with its scabbard, the Everdistant Utopia. Excalibur and Avalon. I pass them to you," she explains, handing Harry a sword with a golden hilt and guard sheathed in a royal blue scabbard. Opening the Gate of Babylon, he places the gift within. Altria's face morphs into a look of confusion.

"Why do you not wear my sword at your hip, Harry Potter?" she asks.

"Well, I guess it's because there are people out there that have made it their mission in life to kill me or manipulate me as a weapon, and I don't want to reveal myself fully just yet, because it might put my friend in danger," Harry explains. She nods.

"So you seek to hide your true self and true power to protect your friend?" she asks. Harry nods again.

"That is indeed a good reason to hide your birthright until the right time. Now, you must go on, Harry, for the final trial. I bid you good luck," she concludes, disappearing. Harry sighs.

"That's two down, two to go," Harry muses as he walks over to the iron doors. He walks through the doors to see a familiar sight: the Gryffindor common room.

'_Huh? The Gryffindor common room? What is it doing here?'_ Harry asks himself.

"So you have arrived, Champion. Sit. Make yourself comfortable," the man in front of him asks him. Harry sits in a random chair, and turns to look at the speaker. He has dark, curly black hair, much like Harry's, and brown eyes.

"Now, let me introduce myself to you, my descendant. I am Godric Gryffindor, founder of Gryffindor House in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he explains. Harry's eyes widen in surprise.

"You're…Godric Gryffindor! I…I'm in your house!" Harry sputters. Godric smiles.

"I have seen your accomplishments thus far, Harry, and I am proud of you. In your life thus far you have displayed tremendous courage against foes someone of your age would normally, and for that I am proud of you. You even faced your own fear last year, and triumphed over it magnificently. Your final Trial is one to test your courage. But you will not be fighting me. No, I am here to help you. When you are ready, turn your gaze to the wall over there," he explains. Harry gulps.

"I'm ready," he declares with an air of confidence. Godric smiles.

"You may begin Harry. Good luck," Godric replies. Harry turns his gaze to the wall, and gazes into the mirror. To his surprise, mirror-Harry has black sclera and golden pupils.

"_**Hello, me,"**_ mirror-Harry greets.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"_**I am you. Or rather, to be accurate, I am your true self. I embody all the dark feelings you harbor within you. Like the hate you feel in your subconscious towards the Dursleys for their treatment of you. Or the hate you feel towards Voldemort for killing Mum and Dad. Even the resentment you feel towards Dumbledore for sending you back to the Dursleys during the summer. All of those negative feelings, that darkness, is contained within me,"**_ mirror-Harry explains. Harry sighs.

"You know, you're right; I do have some of those feelings, and I always push them to the back of my mind. But you know what? Without those experiences, without that hardship, I wouldn't be who I am today. And I'm human, just like everybody else. Everybody has some negative feelings, but they push them aside. I'm not going to do that. Nor am I going to give in to you either," Harry begins. He sighs.

"_**And? So what?"**_ mirror-Harry asks.

"You are me, and I am you. We are two halves of the whole. You may be my darkness, but I'm not afraid of my darkness. Not anymore," Harry continues.

"_**But all the people out there are just using us! Do you remember what they did? How they treated us? The Dursleys treated us like scum! The wizards treated us like a scapegoat who'll solve all their problems for them! Why should we do anything for them!" **_mirror-Harry asks.

"I agree; they treat me like a cure-all. But the thing is, there are people who treat me as, well, me. Sirius. Remus. Fred. George. Neville. Hermione. All of them are close to me. You understand, right? You're me after all," Harry explains. "And you're right: technically I should just run away and leave the Wizarding World to its own fate. But I can't, not because I care about the Wizarding World. No, it's because the Wizarding World contains people that acknowledge me for who I am and not as the Boy Who Lived."

"_**I…I…"**_ mirror-Harry stutters.

"It'll be fine. I have my precious people with me. Together, we'll change the world!" Harry exclaims, as mirror-Harry's eyes change colors, taking the colors of Harry's eyes.

"You have passed your final trial, my descendant," Godric says. Harry turns to face him. "In this trial, you have shown courage beyond measure. Many men have the courage to face danger. Of that group, few have the courage to face their fears. But very few have courage like you have shown. Very few are able to face their deepest and darkest selves, and come to terms with those thoughts and feelings as you have. Now go, Harry. Your final task, while not a trial, awaits you. I would give you a reward for passing my Trial, but my Sword is at Hogwarts, waiting for another true Gryffindor who needs it," Godric explains as he dissipates. Harry opens the door to the portrait hole.

The door closes behind Harry with a resounding THUD. Looking around, Harry sees a large room lit with torches. In the center of the room, he sees two figures waiting for him.

"Congratulations, Harry," a male voice calls out.

"But your task is not finished," the second figure, a woman, explains.

"You must rededicate yourself to the path of a Champion, having undertaken and passed the Trials making up the Dedication," the man explains.

"You know what you must do, Harry," the woman adds. Harry takes a deep breath, raising his wand arm up. He begins to speak.

"I, Lord Harold James Potter, do solemnly swear on my life, blood, and magic to dedicate my mind, body, soul, and magic to the ideals of loyalty, honor, and courage. I swear, on the name of Holy Sword Excalibur that I shall lead the world into a new age in a manner befitting the Chosen King. Lastly, I swear on the power of the Impartial Judge that I shall stay true to myself and my ideals as I complete the task given to me, the Bringer of the next Era, So Mote It Be!" As Harry completes his vow, magic swirls around him, accepting the declaration and binding him to the oath. The dim torches in the room blaze a fiery orange as Harry completes his task.

"Your oath has been accepted, Champion," the woman says. Harry's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"First question: you know who I am, but who are you?" Harry asks warily. The woman chuckles in response as they begin walking towards him. Harry drops into fighting posture. They stop a few feet in front of him.

"See James, I told you he'd ask," the woman muses, chuckling.

"Alright, Lily, alright, you win, you win," James replies as the two figures pull back their hoods.

Harry stares at their faces, his body frozen in shock. The man has a curly mop of black hair and light brown eyes. On his face, he wears glasses, much like Harry's own. The woman has bright, fiery red hair and deep green eyes.

"Hello son," James calls.

"We're so proud of you," Lily adds.

Harry looks at them, his eyes filling with tears. "M-Mum? Dad?" Harry asks nervously. The two nod. Harry drops his stance. Suddenly, he charges at them, engulfing the two into his arms in a hug long due.

"I've…I've…always wanted to meet you…Mum…Dad," Harry croaks, tears brimming in his eyes. His parents look at each other briefly, smiling gently.

* * *

Lily and James stand in place, Harry not once letting go of them, filling him with parental love 13 years overdue as Harry lets out all of the pain, suffering, and loneliness he felt in the 13 years of his life since his parents' deaths.

After a few minutes, Harry gently lets go of the two, drying his tears. He grins.

"You know, Mum, Dad, there's a couple things I've always wanted to ask you," Harry begins.

"Go right ahead Harry," James encourages.

"Well, um….Dad, when did you know that Mum was 'the one?' Same question for you Mum," Harry asks. His parents blink. James gently rubs the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly while Lily blushes red.

"Well Harry, I guess it was pretty much the moment I first met her. I was always the one asking her out. How many times did you turn me down Lils?" James replies.

"I think it was 500 rejections and 1 acceptance?" she answers. Harry blinks in disbelief.

"You asked Mum out 501 times, and she rejected you 500 times? Everyone always told me you guys were made for each other," Harry exclaims.

"Your father and I weren't on the best of terms for many years Harry. At first, I thought he was annoying. He matured a bit in sixth year, so that's when I decided to accept. If I had known where I'd end up, well…I'd probably have said yes a lot sooner," she answers, he blush deepening.

"Another question…Mum, what did you think of Sirius and Professor Lupin at first, and what do you think of them now?" Harry asks.

"Professor? Moony taught?" James asks.

"He taught Defense last year. Best professor I've ever had," Harry replies, grinning.

"As to what I thought of them, back then I thought Sirius was very much like your father: annoying, immature, irresponsible, and a loudmouthed prankster. Now, I think of him as a close friend, your godfather, and James's brother in all but blood. Remus I mostly got along with, even in school. He was a prankster, true, but he was more responsible that the other two. And now? Remus hasn't changed much at all, and from what you said, he's responsible enough to teach," Lily responds.

"And what about the Rat?" Harry asks, his voice filled with venom. His parents' faces darken.

"Before, Peter was a timid kid. A good friend back in Hogwarts. Now? I think he's scum, worse than even Voldemort," James growls out.

"Peter in school was a timid kid; he had a lot of confidence issues. But now? I want to kill him for taking us away from you. I want him to rot in hell," Lily rasps, anger evident in her voice.

"Whoa, Mum, I never thought you would want to kill someone. I mean Professor Lupin said you were uncommonly kind, so…" Harry trails off.

'_Ron is definitely right; Moms are definitely scary,' _Harry muses mentally.

Lily and James suddenly grasp Harry into a warm hug.

"We're almost out of time son; just know that we love you very much," James tells him.

"Harry, I want you to know that you shouldn't think too much about us; fulfill your destiny, find a sweet girl, and start a family, OK?" Lily adds, tears flowing. Harry just nods, unable to speak.

"We love you son!" the two parents yell as their forms dissipate. Harry is left alone in the room. Drying his tears, he opens the iron doors at the other end of the room, and walks out, the doors closing behind him with a THUD.

* * *

Harry walks out to see Hermione sitting on the ground, waiting for him. "Harry!" she yells on seeing him, her entire being wracked with concern for her friend. She grabs him into a hug as his face morphs into one of surprise.

"What's up Hermione?" he asks.

"I was so worried! That you wouldn't come back alive!" she exclaims, burying her face into his shoulder. At this, his face becomes calm. He smiles gently, rubbing her back in comfort.

"It's alright Hermione. No need to worry anymore. I'm here now, right?" Harry replies. She nods, too distraught with concern to move. He continues rubbing her back in comfort. Slowly but surely, she calms down.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts Harry! No doubt they're looking for us by now!" she exclaims in realization. Harry nods. Suddenly struck with an idea, he grins.

"Hermione, right now, everyone would be at dinner, right?" he asks her. She nods, unsure of what he is thinking.

"If we're going to go back, why hide? We should go back in style," he explains, still grinning.

"What are you planning, Harry?" Hermione asks him, still confused as to his plan.

"Well, Hermione, it's like this…"

* * *

The aged Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, watches as the Great Hall fills for dinner. First come the students of Hogwarts. Then Beauxbatons, followed by Durmstrang. Lastly, the staff. As people begin to take their seats, he covertly looks around the Great Hall, observing the general student populace.

'_Harry and Ms. Granger are still missing. If they aren't found by the end of the day, I'll have to reassemble the Order, won't I?'_ the aged man muses to himself. Observing that everyone is seated, he rises from his chair to address the populace.

"Another day has passed. Another day filled with the passing of knowledge from teacher to student. I'm sure that you're all hungry, so…" he trails off, staring at the Gryffindor house table. Noticing the interruption, the people's eyes hone in on the cause of the interruption.

The air around the table crackles with magical power. A bright flash of flame knocks the Gryffindors backwards in surprise as two familiar people appear out of the flames.

* * *

Harry and Hermione appear on top of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall in a bright flash of flame. As the flame clears, he uses his left arm to pull Hermione closer.

Before anyone can react, he kisses her, smashing his lips against her. As the rest of the hall gapes in amazement, she blinks in surprise.

'_I can't believe Harry's kissing me!'_ Hermione squeals mentally, fireworks going off in her head, as the boy she loves kisses her passionately in front of everyone. She deepens the kiss, placing her hands on his chest.

As the whole of the Great Hall watches, the two continue. McGonagall smiles, the two reminding her of two former students. Flitwick falls off his chair in surprise.

"Ehem," the Headmaster interrupts. Harry and Hermione blink. Realizing their position, they, to Hermione's disappointment, quickly scuttle away from each other, their faces red from blushing.

"If you don't mind, Harry, why don't we start dinner? I'm sure you and Ms. Granger are very hungry," the aged man suggests.

"One sec, Professor," he replies. Still blushing, he gently grasps Hermione's hand.

"Hermione," he begins, "for the past four years you've been my female best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Last year, I made a big mistake with the whole Firebolt fiasco. I doubted you and your concern for me. But this year, after Ron decided to throw our friendship into the shithole, you are all I have. The only friend I have. Well, other than Hedwig and Hagrid. The only friend my age, I guess. I guess I…oh fuck, this is hard," Harry begins to say.

"What I'm trying to say is," he continues, "is that no matter how many times I try to imagine my future, I always see you with me. I guess…well…what I'm trying to say is…I guess I can't imagine a future for me without you. Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?"

* * *

**AN: Well, how many people expected the Naruto-esque meeting with his parents at the end of the trials? And the unexplained snogging session? I've divided this fic into two major arcs: the Hogwarts arc and the Post-Hogwarts arc. The Hogwarts arc, from where I see it, is purely Harry/Hermione, maybe Harry/Hermione/Luna or Harry/Hermione/Ginny. Post-Hogwarts, Harry will still pick up a harem, and not just because people want one. There will be a reason for each girl added to the harem that is part of the plot. So yeah.**

**Next update will be Black Moon, Silver Ice. I promise. I'm still doing the outline. But that will be the next chapter I publish.**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Dragons and Broken Bonds

**AN: So everyone seems to be waiting on either this fic or Harry Potter and the Power of Destruction. I don't blame them. I consider those two fics my best ideas to date, followed closely by Black Moon, Silver Ice. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dragons and Broken Bonds

"Are you sure this is going to work Harry?" Hermione Granger, his girlfriend, asks him.

"I'm positive this will work Hermione. It's time to show the world that I am not to be trifled with. Besides, you and I both know that I'll be seriously holding back. One supposedly dangerous test of courage is nothing to someone like me. I mean, look at the last three years. What is unusual for most people is normal for us. I'll be surprised if I have even one school year where nothing life-threatening happens," Harry assures her.

"I know Harry, but I'm still so worried!" she moans. Harry gently pulls her into a hug.

"H-Harry?" the girl stutters.

"I know you're worried Hermione, but have a little faith," Harry assures the girl.

"I DO have faith in you Harry. That's why I'm so worried! I'm worried that you'll go and do something stupidly dangerous!" she complains. Harry grins.

"I promise Hermione, I won't be reckless. Remember the plan Moody suggested?" Harry asks her.

"Mhm," she replies, thinking back on the moment.

_FLASHBACK_

_"So. . . found out about the dragons, have you?" Moody asks. Harry hesitates. He'd been afraid of this – but it wasn't his fault that he heard the dragons roaring with his enhanced senses._

_"It's all right," replies Moody, sitting down and stretching out his wooden leg with a groan. "Cheating's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always has been."_

_"I didn't cheat," states Harry sharply. "It was - a sort of accident that I found out."_

_Moody grins. "I wasn't accusing you, laddie. I've been telling Dumbledore from the start, he can be as high-minded as he likes, but you can bet old Karkaroff and Maxime won't be. They'll have told their champions everything they can. They want to win. They want to beat Dumbledore. They'd like to prove he's only human."_

_Moody lets out another harsh laugh, and his magical eye swivels around so fast it makes Harry feel queasy to watch it._

_"So. . . got any ideas how you're going to get past your dragon yet?" asks Moody._

_"No," Harry replies._

_"Well, I'm not going to tell you," states Moody gruffly. "I don't show favoritism, me. I'm just going to give you some good, general advice. And the first bit is - play to your strengths."_

_"I haven't got any," replies Harry. _

'_I probably shouldn't reveal my new powers yet, so I'll say I don't have any. That's my best bet,' Harry tells himself._

_"Excuse me," growls Moody, "you've got strengths if I say you've got them. Think now. What are you best at?"_

_Harry concentrates, morphing his face into one of acute focus. 'What would others think I'm best at?' Finally, he finds an acceptable answer. "Quidditch," he says dully, "and a fat lot of help -"_

_"That's right," says Moody, staring at him very hard, his magical eye barely moving at all. "You're a damn good flier from what I've heard."_

_"Yeah, but.. ." Harry stares at him. "I'm not allowed a broom, I've only got my wand..."_

_"My second piece of general advice," barks Moody loudly, interrupting him, "is to use a nice, simple spell that will enable you to get what you need."_

_Harry looks at him blankly. 'I know I need to use the summoning charm, but it's best if I act like an idiot,' he tells himself._

_"Come on, boy. . ." whispers Moody. "Put them together... it's not that difficult..."_

'_To most people, my strength is flying. I need to pass the dragon in the air. For that, I needed my Firebolt. And for my Firebolt, I need, well, at least everyone else thinks I would need - "Hermione," Harry whispers, running by greenhouse three minutes later, uttering a hurried apology to Professor Sprout as he passed her. "Hermione," he calls._

"_Harry? What's up?" she asks him._

"_Moody just talked to me about the Tournament," he replies._

_"So you want my help? What d'you think I've been trying to do, Harry?" she whispers back, her eyes round with anxiety over the top of the quivering Flutterby Bush she was pruning._

_"Hermione, he suggested a plan to me. The old me would have focused on this plan. But now I know it's way too reckless. Not to mention stupidly dangerous," Harry explains._

"_Good," she huffs, "it's about time you started thinking before you act. Now, what's this plan?"_

"_Well, Hermione, it's like this…"_

_FLASHBACK END_

"At least it's good that I'm not following that plan, right?" Harry asks her, amusement in his eyes.

"I guess so," she admits, not noticing his eyes.

"Oho? Hermione Granger admitting that she's wrong? Well now, that can't be right. Maybe I'll stick to the original plan. I can't have my princess be wrong," Harry asks rhetorically, his emerald eyes twinkling in amusement. The girl in question goes a deep red.

"Harry! I thought we agreed…OH I GET IT NOW! WHY YOU LITTLE! COME BACK HERE POTTER!" she yells as he runs off laughing loudly. "COME BACK HERE!" she yells, chasing him around the tent.

Unfortunately for the young couple, at that moment five others enter the tent.

"Gather round, Champions," the first, Barty Crouch Sr., instructs.

"Oh? What are you doing here, Ms. Granger?" the second, Professor Dumbledore, asks her.

"She was just here to wish me luck, Professor," Harry replies. "Hermione," he calls, ignoring the old Professor.

"Yes Harry?" she asks him nervously.

"I guess this is it then 'Mione," he says. Grabbing his robes, she pulls him down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He blinks in surprise. After a few moments, she gently pulls away, letting go of his robes.

"That was for good luck," she says finally.

"Um…OK," he replies dumbly.

"I guess I'll see you after the task. If you come in first place, I'll even give you a special reward," she says, grinning as she leaves the tent.

"Ehem," Crouch barks, "why don't we get started?"

* * *

"Three Champions have faced their tasks, and three have succeeded. But it is not over! Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce the fourth Triwizard Champion, HARRY POTTER!" Harry hears Ludo Bagman yell. As he walks out to the stadium, he hears the crowd cheering.

'Hmm, let me think. My original intention was to take Holy Sword Ascalon and Demon Sword Gram from the Gate of Babylon. As Anti-Dragon swords, they would've done nicely. But for a crowd, that's not nearly as exciting as the flying on a broomstick plan. But then again, that's reckless. What if, instead of a broom, I flew on Vimana? No, that's too similar to the broom idea. Besides, I don't want to reveal Vimana yet. Let me think. Is there anything else in the Gate that could help?' Harry asks himself. Finally deciding on his new plan, Harry grins deviously.

Up in the stands, a certain Minerva McGonagall shudders as she watches the son of two former students battle a dragon. "What is it Minerva?" she hears Filius Flitwick ask her from her left.

"Ah, Filius. I was just contemplating how much Mr. Potter looks like his father right now, especially with that grin on his face," Minerva replies.

"What, if I may ask, is so special about his grin, Minerva?" the small man asks her.

"That is no ordinary grin Filius. The only time James grinned like that was when he was plotting something devious. But he's also got Lily's wit as well; thank Merlin he wasn't more like his father. With James's deviousness and Lily's wit, the school wouldn't have survived had he taken up his father's place as resident prankster. Add Messrs. Weasley to the mix, and well –"

"I see your point Minerva. Thank Merlin indeed," the small man concludes as they turn to see Harry holding a strange, golden key-like object.

Harry focuses on the key element of his plan, hidden deep within Gilgamesh's treasury. Raising the key to the Gate, he turns the key clockwise, activating its search function. Its job complete, the key disappears into the Gate, having been replaced by a golden bridle and whip.

'If this isn't exciting, then I don't know what is,' Harry tells himself, grinning.

"It seems Mr. Potter has summoned a golden bridle and whip. What will he do with them?" Ludo Bagman narrates, seemingly adding an air of anticipation in the audience.

Without warning, Harry charges towards the Horntail, his goal clear. Rearing back, it drops its jaw, spewing flames in his direction. Dodging to the left, Harry quickly ducks behind the Horntail's right wing. To its surprise, he jumps on its back.

"What an exciting turn of events! Mr. Potter is currently sitting on the back of a Hungarian Horntail! But what will he do now?" Ludo Bagman adds, cutting through the silence. The answer came almost immediately. Working quickly, Harry takes the bridle and begins to attach it to the dragon.

"What is Harry doing? A horse bridle is too small for a dragon!" Hermione muses worriedly.

To the amazement of the audience, the bridle not only fit, but also magically resized to fit the dragon. As the last piece is clipped into place, Harry channels a quick, concentrated burst of fire to the chains holding down the Horntail, freeing it from captivity. Almost immediately, the dragon takes off, launching itself into flight. As the crowd watches, it flies off towards the castle, swerving every which way in an attempt to shake off the rider like a bucking horse. What no one else knows is that the bridle attached to the dragon is no ordinary bridle; rather, the bridle and whip are part of something Gilgamesh calls a Noble Phantasm. Gripping the whip tight, Harry channels magic into the whip, activating the power of the bridle, subduing the dragon and allowing him to control it. Almost immediately the dragon stops trying to shake him off, allowing him to climb onto its back. Sending a mental command to the dragon through the whip, he watches as the Horntail flaps its wings and begins its flight back toward the stadium.

* * *

As the dragon flies off, Harry hanging by a thin thread, Hermione's worry for her boyfriend only increases. Her worry started when he didn't stick to the plan they discussed. She pondered as to why he would change the plan like that. As if to interrupt her thoughts, she hears a shout. Turning towards the source, she sees the enormous dragon flying slowly towards the stadium. And on its back, she sees, to her amazement, Harry, holding the golden whip in one hand and waving to the crowd with the other, grinning deviously. A small smile makes its way up to her lips as she makes a note to knock some sense into her boyfriend for concocting such a reckless plan.

* * *

As Harry enters the stadium on the dragon's back, he notices Hermione look at him worriedly. Commanding the Horntail to land, he turns to Hermione, grinning happily as the dragon touches down in the center of the stadium. His task nearly complete, Harry dismisses the Noble Phantasm. Effortlessly transfiguring the dragon into a nondescript broadsword, and its eggs into a set of trench knives, Harry places the transfigured weapons into the Gate of Babylon as he picks up the golden egg. As the crowd cheers, he turns and waves at them, silently walking across the stadium to the patiently waiting Mediwitch Poppy Pomphrey.

"I guess I managed to do something without ending up in the Hospital Wing, right Madam Pomphrey?" Harry asks her, grinning.

"It's a good thing too. One more visit and I would've put your name on that bed! Now come here Mr. Potter. You may not look hurt, but I still want to check," the Mediwitch snaps in relief. As she checks for injuries, Harry sees Hermione walk in to the tent.

"Harry!" she calls out, running over to him and engulfing him in a hug. "I was worried sick about you! Why did you do something so reckless? I told you not to do that!" she screams, her eyes brimming with tears. Pulling back slightly, Harry gently cups her chin with his right hand. Wiping her tears, he brings his lips down onto hers in a gentle, loving kiss, one very different from the kiss shared before the task.

After a few moments, he pulls away. "Hermione, after thinking about it, I realized that the judges may have marked me down for hurting the dragon, just like they marked down Krum for hurting the eggs. I basically had three choices: my Firebolt, or one of two items from the Gate. One is known to belong to Gilgamesh, so I wanted to keep that one secret," Harry explains.

"W-what were your options, Harry? I won't tell anyone," she replies, begging him to tell her. He sighs.

"I really can't resist you, can I? Basically, I had to choose between Gilgamesh's Vimana and Medusa's Bellerophon. I didn't want to reveal Vimana just yet, so I went with Bellerophon," Harry explains. Hermione's eyes widen.

"Can you-can you take me for a ride?" she asks him, her eyes twinkling in enthusiasm. Harry sighs.

"I thought you didn't like flying?" Harry asks her. She blushes.

"W-well, normally I don't like flying, but then again, considering my choice is between Vimana, the ancient flying machine described in the Hindu epic Ramayana, and Bellerophon, the golden bridle and whip Medusa used to ride the Pegasus Poseidon gave her, well…" she explains. But before Harry can continue their conversation, he senses a certain redhead barge into the tent.

"Harry! Mate, I knew you had it in you!" he calls out, expecting Harry's forgiveness.

"You really expect me to forgive you Weasley?" Harry asks coldly.

"Now now, Harry my boy, you must be willing to forgive your friends," Dumbledore adds as he steps into the tent. At this Harry chuckles darkly.

"Friends? Really Professor, friends? If I'm his friend, why did he not believe me when I said I didn't enter my name into the Goblet of Fire? If he's my friend, why did he not help me prepare for the First Task? If he's my friend, then WHY DID HE SAY WHAT HE SAID THE NIGHT WE FIRST GOT TOGETHER? REMEMBER! YOU WERE THERE!" Harry screams, remembering his former friend's reaction to his relationship with Hermione.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione?" Harry asks. She immediately engulfs him in a hug._

"_Yes! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask? Hoping that you felt the same way about me that I did about you?" Hermione replies amidst the cheers, catcalls, and wolf-whistles of the other students. Harry would later swear that he even saw Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Madam Pomphrey exchanging Galleons. Unfortunately for him, one particular redhead decides to ruin the moment, getting up with a loud bang._

"_Potter, you bloody half-blood! How dare you steal my girl! We're destined to be together! Release her from whatever Dark magic you're using to make her do this. Otherwise she wouldn't pick you!" he screams in jealousy. Harry's eyes narrow in anger._

"_Oh really Ron? Tell me this. If you two were destined for each other, then why is it that the one time I saw her crying, other than when she was worried for our safety, it was your fault? You remember right? Your insensitive comments in first year made her go sit and cry in the girls bathroom on Halloween, and if I hadn't remembered that she wasn't at the feast, then she would have been KILLED BY A TROLL BECAUSE OF YOU! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SAY YOU'RE DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER IF YOU NEARLY GET HER KILLED WITHIN TWO MONTHS OF MEETING HER! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT RON?" Harry screams in response._

"_AT THE TIME, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WE WERE DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER! AND BESIDES, DIDN'T YOU NEARLY GET HER KILLED WITH THE WHOLE SORCERER'S STONE BIT?" Ron yells back._

"_IF I RECALL, RON, THE TWO OF YOU CHOSE TO COME WITH ME! I TOLD YOU GUYS TO STAY BACK, AND THAT I'D GO ALONE! IT WAS HER CHOICE TO JUMP INTO DANGER WITH ME!" Harry screams, the whole Great Hall watching the tension unfold._

"_HER CHOICE? YEAH RIGHT! YOU'VE PROBABLY BEEN USING YOUR DARK MAGIC ON HER SINCE FIRST YEAR TO MAKE HER THINK THAT IT WAS HER CHOICE! SO SHUT UP POTTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER CALLED A DARK LORD LIKE YOU MY BEST MATE! YOUR PARENTS MUST BE ROLLING IN THEIR GRAVES! FINE THEN! YOU CAN HAVE THE MUDBLOOD WHORE!" Ron yells as the Great Hall gasps, awaiting Harry's reaction. Briefly stepping away from Hermione, he walks toward the redhead._

"_Weasley," Harry calls coldly, "let me give you a word of advice. While I don't really care if you insult me, but if you insult or try to hurt Hermione, Sirius, Remus, or anyone else I consider part of my family, or if you insult my parents, then I will kill you or anyone foolish enough to do so. DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR? YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN PETER PETTIGREW!" Harry screams, grabbing the back of Ron's head and smashing his face into the floor, with enough strength to put a visible crater, to the amazement of those in the Great Hall. Not giving him time to recover, Harry lifts Ron by the neck. Ron begins gasping for breath as Harry's grip causes him to choke._

_Seeing no response, Harry tries again. "Just remember Weasley, while I wouldn't want to have to resort to it, your entire family owes me a debt for saving Ginny at the end of last year. If you choose to be an idiot, just remember that I can fucking ruin you. GOT IT?" Harry screams. Ron nods his head rapidly, running out of breath._

"_And just so you know Weasley, consider our friendship over. I have nothing against the rest of you, but you and I are through," Harry adds, smashing Ron's face into the the floor and creating a second crater. Satisfied, Harry walks over to his new girlfriend and brings her into a passionate kiss._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Now if you'll excuse us Professor, Hermione and I will be heading back up to the castle. Also, just letting you know now, don't look for us. We'll be back for Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow morning. Bye!" Harry says, grabbing his girlfriend and disappearing with a bright flash of flame.

* * *

**AN: So that's Chapter 3! I initially wanted to include Harry meeting Hermione's parents. I eventually decided to have that be after the Yule Ball, but that won't be until Chapter 5 or so, as next chapter will be Harry and Hermione figuring out the egg. Note: Lime ahead!**


End file.
